


noisy

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dry Humping, Frottage, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	noisy

chan's almost asleep whenever he hears it the first time, his mind and ears not fully hearing the noise for what it was, and he just shrugged it off as he tried to fully drift off to sleep. it's only four minutes later whenever he hears _it -a muffled, high-pitched whimper -_ again and this time it definitely catches his attention. he opens his eyes and holds his breath as he waits to see if he hears it again. he doesn't have to take long because a taut gasp carries itself across the small bedroom. it only takes a millisecond for the blond to realize that those noises were coming from the bed right across from his. "fuck," he mumbles under his breath whenever he also realizes that changbin is quite possibly jerking off. 

he stares up at the popcorn ceiling, debating on if he should get up and leave to give the younger some privacy but he knows if he lets the rapper know that he's awake and hears him changbin will probably get embarrassed and not talk to him for a few days. he also knows that he's too tired to really be bothered to get up so he opts for just occupying himself with staring at the ceiling some more. another high-pitched whimper reverberates through the room and chan can't help but to let his curiosity get the best of him. staying as silent as he can, the twenty one year old turns his head and glances over towards the bed opposite of his own.

it takes him a moment to make out changbin's figure in the soft glow of the yellow hallway light that spills in from under their bedroom door and he has to keep himself from gasping at what he sees. instead of jerking off like chan thought he had been doing changbin had a sleeve covered hand hovering over trembling, pouty lips as he rocked his petite, boxer covered hips harshly against a large teddy bear that was pinned between him and the bed. the younger looked so small and vulnerable in the large grey hoodie - chan was pretty sure that was _his_ hoodie - that practically swallowed his body that it almost made the older coo at the sight. 

even though he definitely knew that he didn't need to be watching his best friend desperately rock his small, aching cock against a teddy but there was something about the way changbin's back arched as he whines out a small and shaky ' _oh god_ ' that keeps the older's eyes glued to him. he watches in amusement as the rapper chokes out a sharp and wet gasp, his hips rutting up against the teddy in an unsteady, sloppy pace that makes chan guess he's close. 

it's only two minutes later that changbin's hips jerk away, stilling, from the teddy as his whole body trembles and the rapper leans forward to muffle his loud, pathetically whiny moans in his pillow as he cums in his boxers. chan stares at him as his body trembles from the aftermath of his orgasm and all he can think about is what he's gotta do to end up with changbin trembling like that under him. 


End file.
